This invention relates generally to catheters, and more particularly to the construction of catheters usable for veterinary purposes.
Flexible, plastic catheters of small diameter are easily sidewardly collapsible and side openings therein are small and tend to be easily plugged, in use, as by animal tissue or substances in animal vessels. There is a need for flexible catheters that minimize the risk of plugging, or flow stoppage.